Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access nodes which provide access to communication services for wireless communication devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with different wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other network elements. The communications typically include voice calls, data exchanges, web pages, streaming media, text messages, and other communication services. In Long-Term Evolution (LTE) communication systems, a wireless communication device is referred to as User Equipment (UE), while a wireless access node is called an enhanced Node B (eNodeB).
In some geographic areas, such as rural or remote locations, it is impractical or not cost effective to install eNodeB base stations to provide coverage to a small number of users. In such situations, wireless repeaters may be employed to relay communications between the UE devices and a serving eNodeB, thereby expanding the coverage footprint of the network. However, due to the unobtrusive design goal of wireless repeaters, which are intended to operate transparently to the UE and backend location systems, the UE and other network systems currently have no way to tell the difference between whether the UE is attached directly to an eNodeB tower or to a remotely located wireless repeater. Thus, when the location of a UE device is needed, such as for location-based commercial services or emergency services, the use of wireless repeaters distort the returned location if the eNodeB tower that is ultimately serving the UE is used to estimate the location of the UE, particularly when the eNodeB is located a great distance from the UE device and the repeater to which the UE is attached.
Overview
A method of operating a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) communication system to facilitate device location determinations is disclosed. The method comprises, in an LTE base station, exchanging session communications with a User Equipment (UE) device during a communication session, wherein the LTE base station is attached to one or more wireless repeaters. The method further comprises, in the LTE base station, receiving a location request for a device location of the UE device. The method further comprises, in the LTE base station, determining an amount of delay time associated with the session communications of the UE device. The method further comprises, in the LTE base station, submitting a query to a database system for a location of a wireless repeater to which the UE device is connected, wherein the query includes an identifier of the LTE base station and the amount of delay time associated with the session communications. The method further comprises, in the database system, processing the identifier of the LTE base station and the amount of delay time associated with the session communications to identify the wireless repeater to which the UE device is connected, and returning the location of the wireless repeater to the LTE base station in response to the query. The method further comprises, in the LTE base station, receiving the location of the wireless repeater from the database system and transferring the location of the wireless repeater in response to the location request for the device location of the UE device.
A Long-Term Evolution (LTE) communication system facilitates device location determinations. The LTE communication system comprises an LTE base station and a database system. The LTE base station is configured to exchange session communications with a User Equipment (UE) device during a communication session, wherein the LTE base station is attached to one or more wireless repeaters, receive a location request for a device location of the UE device, determine an amount of delay time associated with the session communications of the UE device, and submit a query to a database system for a location of a wireless repeater to which the UE device is connected, wherein the query includes an identifier of the LTE base station and the amount of delay time associated with the session communications. The database system is configured to process the identifier of the LTE base station and the amount of delay time associated with the session communications to identify the wireless repeater to which the UE device is connected and return the location of the wireless repeater to the LTE base station in response to the query. The LTE base station is further configured to receive the location of the wireless repeater from the database system and transfer the location of the wireless repeater in response to the location request for the device location of the UE device.
A computer apparatus to operate a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) base station to facilitate device location determinations comprises software instructions and at least one non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing the software instructions. The software instructions are configured, when executed by the LTE base station, to direct the LTE base station to exchange session communications with a User Equipment (UE) device during a communication session, wherein the LTE base station is attached to one or more wireless repeaters, receive a location request for a device location of the UE device, determine an amount of delay time associated with the session communications of the UE device, and submit a query to a database system for a location of a wireless repeater to which the UE device is connected, wherein the query includes an identifier of the LTE base station and the amount of delay time associated with the session communications. The software instructions are further configured to direct the LTE base station to receive the location of the wireless repeater from the database system and transfer the location of the wireless repeater in response to the location request for the device location of the UE device, wherein the database system is configured to process the identifier of the LTE base station and the amount of delay time associated with the session communications to identify the wireless repeater to which the UE device is connected and return the location of the wireless repeater to the LTE base station in response to the query.